Goodnight and Stay
by Tokyo Misaki
Summary: A long series of events take Peter and Susan to the end. PS Warning: INCEST
1. Chapter 1 Stay With Me

Chapter One: Stay With Me

_  
"Skipping beats, blushing cheeks I am struggling  
Daydreaming, bed scenes in the corner cafe  
And then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic tremblings  
You get me every time"_

Peter lay down on the wet, dewy grass. He always did whenever things just got a little bit too complicated. It had been three years since he had last been to Narnia. He was now 20 years old and sometimes still felt like a teenager. As Peter lay on the bright patches of green, he couldn't help but daze off. His eyelids slowly closed, and he began to think and remember the way things had once been.

There was once a time where he would run with all of his siblings, and not feel the need to think like an adult. Because just in that moment, he was free, able to do whatever he wanted. One specific day especially stood out in his mind. It was only two years after their coronation, and they were outside, like always.

_"Lucy!" Edmund yelled from the ground. Lucy had tripped Edmund, in an escape to not be tagged. Peter stood across the way, ready to run if needed. Susan was standing behind a tree, trying to avoid Edmund's gaze; but she had no such luck. Edmund immediately saw Susan's green silk dress and began to run towards her. Peter laughed and ran into the woods and Lucy stayed where she was._

_"Ahh!" Susan yelled as she attempted to run away from Edmund. Edmund chuckled, he was faster than Susan, and one minute later, he had tagged her left shoulder. _

_"Hah! There!" Edmund said as he ran 20 meters away from Susan. Susan giggled, and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Her gaze went from Peter, to Lucy, to Edmund, and finally stopped on Peter. As soon as Peter saw Susan smiling deviously at him, he ran further into the woods. _

_He could hear her footsteps getting more and more distant; he was obviously faster than her. He stopped to rest behind a tree, and he could faintly hear Edmund and Lucy saying 'where'd they go?', but he stood still and waited to see if Susan was near. Everything was quiet, and he was panting long, deep breaths. About 45 seconds had passed, and he decided to move from the tree to see if Susan was getting any nearer. Mistake. As soon as Peter looked out, Susan ran up and tackled him onto the ground._

_"Gotcha!" She yelled as she threw him to the ground. Peter was smiling and laughing, and looking up at Susan. A bit of hair had fallen onto her face, and Peter gently pushed it back behind her ear. After a couple more seconds, things had begun to get awkward between them. Susan was still on top of him, Peter's hands were still around her waist, and neither one of them were doing anything about it. Susan stared into Peter's eyes and kissed his bottom lip gently. When she separated from him, and wasn't told to stop or get off, she continued, only this time with more force. She moved her hands to the sides of his head, and began to kiss him passionately. She tilted her head to the side, and Peter followed. Peter wasn't thinking about anything, he was just focusing on the moment. He slid his hands on Susan's back, and squeezed Susan closer to him. Susan ran her fingers through his hair. She had always liked Peter, and this was the beginning of a wonderful and passionate love. The kiss was so intense, that before they could realize how much time had passed, they began to hear Edmund's and Lucy's voices more clearly. Susan jumped off Peter, but their eyes still locked. They both knew what had just happened, but as their two siblings came into the clearing, Susan acted as if she just tagged Peter. _

_"Well it's about time." Edmund said as he laughed and turned around._

"_Susan you got him!" Said Lucy as she giggled, Susan also laughed. Edmund called from a couple meters away. _

"_It's time for our tutors." Lucy ran up to him, leaving her other two siblings. Susan and Peter walked back to the castle together…… though neither of them… spoke the whole way._

Peter woke up from his daydream from the smell of gasoline and the sound of a car driving into the stone driveway. He sat up, and saw the car which he hated most. He hated the scent, he hated the color, he hated the shape, and what he hated most was the person who drove it. Susan got out of the car, followed by a man around the age of 24. The man came around to where Susan was standing, and kissed her passionately so that she was slammed against the car door. Susan didn't laugh, didn't smile, and wasn't enjoying the kiss; but she was participating. Peter found himself getting white hot with anger, and when the two separated, he noticed that his knuckles were clenching the grass so tightly that his knuckles were white.

The man waved goodbye to Susan, and drove off. Peter lay back down, and stared up into the sky. He then felt something on his hand. He opened his eyes to find that Susan was sitting next to him. He looked into her eyes and began to forgive her. Susan looked down next to Peter, and he nodded. He knew she wanted to lie down; it was one of those unspoken communications.

Susan lay down next to Peter and sighed. They both looked up towards the sky, and Susan turned to smile at Peter. Peter continued to stare ahead.

"So, is that Tom?" Peter asked calmly. Susan shook her head.

"No… Peter, you know that was Andrew." Susan replied. Peter knew she was right; he just liked believing that none of those men meant anything to her.

"…But I don't think it'll work out." Susan said as she watched the clouds passed. After a couple moments of silence, Peter turned his head.

"Susan…you just bloody kissed the guy." Though it was true, they both knew that Peter only said that to make himself feel better. Susan sighed yet again.

"Fine Peter, but it still doesn't hide the fact that we both know we're only in it for the sex. Well he is anyway." This statement made Peter tense up at the thought of her sister having sex with a greasy 24 year old man, who was just using her for just that.

But "…Nice." --was all he could stammer out. Susan smiled, kissed Peter's cheek, and got up from the grass.

"I should go." Susan said as she gently brushed off herself. "I'm meeting Anna in an hour." Peter nodded.

But as Susan walked away, Peter took in a long, deep sigh and whispered.

"…Please…just stay with me."


	2. Chapter 2 A Family Kiss

Chapter Two: A Family Kiss

"_Why'd you have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go"_

The air was crisp, and the wind was frosty, but still Peter liked his window open. He enjoyed the cold breeze that would sweep across his pale-skinned face. He would close his eyes for the moment, and take a big deep breath. It made his nostrils hurt, but it took him back out of reality. He very much enjoyed reading. He would read four books just in one week. He would hide himself away in the study, sit down in the big red leather chair, open the window, and begin to read. He would get caught away in the fantasy or the mystery, then, when the lunch bell was rung, he was brought abruptly back to reality.

He gazed out the window, and saw Edmund and Lucy taking their German lessons. They were being bossed around and scolded. Edmund had just gotten hit over the head with a wooden paddle. He would've never gotten treated like that _there._ He hated thinking about his other home, because it would just remind him that he had changed so much. He could be the bravest thing in Narnia, but once he stepped back into his other life, he would instantly become just as he was. Cowardly and not as nearly as brave.

That's when he heard her voice. His attention was immediately brought to the outside of the study. He smiled, and put down his book. It snagged his pant as he left. He grasped the cold door handle and was about to turn it when he suddenly stopped. It was him, it was Andrew. He let go of the copper door handle and took a step back.

"…Andrew…not here." He could hear Susan say. Susan on the other side of the door tried to nudge Andrew away from the study. She knew Peter was reading around this time of day. "Come on, this way." She tugged at his sleeve. Andrew turned around and hit Susan in the face accidentally. But Peter could make out none of this. He could only hear whispers and mumbles.

"Gahd Susan… I dihnt…!" Was all he could make out from Andrew, but as hard as he tried to hear Susan, he heard nothing. He immediately felt danger for Susan. The instinct that kicked in was not brotherly. It was something deeper, so when he turned the door handle in a frenzy to help Susan; and when he stepped out into the hall, he felt his heart being ripped apart thousands of time over and over again. There they were, Andrew was kissing Susan so passionately, but what Peter didn't notice was that, if you looked at Susan, she was kissing him in a way, that would look un-natural. Her fists were clenched, and her whole body was tense. She didn't like these kisses, and Peter would've known that if he hadn't been restraining himself to rip out Andrews's throat with his bare hands.

As Peter walked by, he violently nudged Andrew, but it would only seem like a mistake to the unsuspecting. Andrew stopped kissing Susan, and Susan smiled at Peter, but Peter never turned back, he was walking straight forward not even knowing where he was going. He didn't care. He just had to get away. He had put up with a lot, but this was just too much. He walked straight passed his room, passed the main hall, past the professor's study, straight to the one place where he wanted to be.

He threw open the wardrobe doors, and began banging on the back of the wall. He hadn't felt this way in his whole life. He screamed out of rage and then, finally after a couple of minutes of just pure anger, he finally stopped to take a breath. He was panting short, sharp breaths that made his throat burn. He lay against the side of the wardrobe, and eventually, he closed his eyes, and began to remember.

_It was the first time Susan had ever brought home another man to Cair Paravel. When Edmund had told Peter she was bringing a Baron home, Peter laughed, and continued with his reading. But when Lucy came up to him as well, that's when Peter began to see. He leapt up, out of his chair, and looked out his long bay windows, only to find that Susan was walking with a man 6 years older than herself. She was 21, and he was 27. Peter didn't get it, and was confused. Only the other day, Susan was holding his hand, kissing his lips, and spending every waking moment with him. He knew they could never tell anyone, but she didn't have to pretend like nothing ever happened. He continued to stare until his eyes started burning. He hadn't blinked once. _

_When Susan came up the front entrance with her arm through the Baron's arm, Peter forced himself to smile, and he greeted his guest. Susan was smiling a smile that would be the beginning of a long chain of fake smiles. She thought the Baron was a nice man, but she certainly did not love him. Peter guided them into the lounge room and they all sat down to talk and chat. Peter was sitting on a dark blue couch with Lucy next to him and Edmund was sitting in a lone chair. Susan and the man they now knew as William sat next to her. William would occasionally place his hand on Susan's thigh, and Peter saw Susan twitch, but she complied none the less._

_When they finally moved to the dinner table, William would talk and talk about all of his adventures, accomplishments, and troubles. He would laugh obnoxiously, and stuff food into his mouth. Susan gave Peter the occasional glance, trying to mend his pain, but Peter just stared at his plate. Peter had hardly touched his food at all, he just poked at it with his fork, but he did maintain the conversation, because it would be improper for a high king not to do so. _

_It was after dinner, when Peter was reading in his big red leather chair, when things got interesting. Peter had just turned to page 376, when he saw Susan and William walking outside. He really disliked William. He had had other guests in his house, but none of them acted as arrogantly as William. None of them butted into the conversation when the Kings were discussing future plans, and no one certainly ate as much food as he did. Nonetheless, there was nothing Peter could do about it, because, it was Susan's choice, and he couldn't act like he really cared. That's when Peter heard Susan yell. He leapt up from his chair, and turned the crystal door handle. He ran outside, to find William kissing Susan's neck, and Susan was trying to push him off. Peter shoved the Baron out of the way, and threatened him with words. He then quickly turned to Susan and embraced her in a hug. The Baron did notice that it seemed a little different than a family hug, but he wasn't smart enough to really tell the difference. Susan clung herself to Peter, and didn't let go. Tears were streaming down her face._

_"..Pe-ter…I di-dn't wa-want to." Susan said as she was crying. Peter ran her hair threw his fingers, and hushed her. _

_"Shh…shhh…" That was when Peter realized something. No matter how many men Susan brought home, no matter how many men tried to woe her, he would always be there for her, and she would always come to him. They were there for each other...forever._

It was at eight o'clock when Peter woke up. He had slept for five hours. He slowly opened his eyes, and it took him a second to realize where he was. He felt the fur of the coats against his skin, and suddenly remembered everything. He rose out of the wardrobe and resumed back downstairs. He saw no car in the driveway, and he saw Susan sitting by the fire, drinking tea. He walked over to her and sat across from her. Susan brought up her knees to her chest, so that she was in a ball and she pulled her ivory colored silk nightgown over them. She wasn't smiling, and neither was Peter.

"Where are Ed and Lu?" Peter asked as he slouched in the chair, staring at the fire. Susan took a sip of her tea.

"Lucy's asleep and Edmund's at Alden's." Susan replied. "So, where've you been?" She asked. Peter froze. He didn't want her knowing that he was in the wardrobe. It would be so obvious.

"I was finishing my Latin homework, and then I dozed off." Peter answered. Susan smiled.

"Sorry about today. He just didn't understand 'my brother's down here' when he was busying kissing me." Peter nodded, but also flinched at the thought that he was just her stupid, older… _brother_.

"It's okay. You are 18, you are allowed to do what you want." Susan took a sip of her tea, and smiled.

"Hey, Peter?" She asked slyly.

"Hmmm?" He responded. Susan laughed.

"When was the last time you were out on a date?" Peter turned and looked at Susan. He couldn't believe she was asking him this.

"You know I've never dated anyone. Well except for Abby two years ago, but that was a long time ago." Peter responded. He looked over at Susan and smiled. She looked so young without all of her makeup on. He loved her either way, but he preferred her without the lipstick, blush, and eye makeup. You could tell she had been hurt in her life, and Peter hated the person who had hurt her. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and there were strands around her gentle face. He wanted so much to get up right there and kiss every inch of her, but he knew he couldn't.

"Well, I think they're having trouble keeping their hands off of you." Susan was smiling Peter, and that made it all, everything worth it. He laughed.

"Oh yeah Su?" He asked playfully. Susan nodded.

OH YEAH! Are you kidding me? I could've sworn I saw Jill flirting with you. Ah well, what's keeping you from them Peter?" She asked, as she laughed. Peter suddenly froze, and looked at Susan. He then quickly got up from his chair.

"It's late, I should be going to bed." Even though, he wasn't really tired. As he began to walk out of the room, Susan called him back. back here for a sec?" She asked, and of course, Peter followed. Susan got up and gave him a little kiss on his lips. For a second, he felt her lips linger, but when she separated, he knew it was only a family kiss. "Goodnight." She smiled, and Peter smiled as well.

For a quick second, he almost remembered how things used to be. But then, he came to realize, it was only just a family kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 Showers

Chapter Three: Showers 

"_Follow you home, you've got your headphones on and you're dancing  
Got lucky, beautiful shot you're taking everything off watch the curtains wide open  
Then you fall in the same routine flicking through the TV relaxed and reclining  
And you think you're alone..."_

The next morning, Peter awoke to hear the shower running. He lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the night before. He couldn't stand to see Susan with a man he knew was just going to end up hurting her. Although, it seemed like, Susan wanted that type of man. She wanted to be hurt, because it was a familiar feeling. Nobody likes change, just like no one likes to feel a new and different emotion. Peter knew all of this, and he couldn't bear to look at the man who hurt her first.

He slowly rose out of bed, and continued downstairs with only pajama pants. His feet touched the cold marble, and he tightened his drawstring. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Lucy eating toast and jam. Peter smiled, and Lucy returned the favor. Lucy was now 14 years old. She wasn't a child anymore, but she still maintained her childhood spirit about everything.

Peter heard footsteps, and turned around to see Susan walking down the steps. She had a blue silk robe tied around her waist, and her wet hair draped her shoulders. As she walked, the silk accentuated all of her curves, and for a moment, Peter couldn't stop looking at her. He noticed her delicate fingers tying the knot around her waist, and her delicate feet slowly gliding down the old stairs. As he dozed off, his mind took him to a more familiar place.

_It was the day of the Grand Ball, and everyone had been getting ready. All the men were polishing their shoes, and the women were tightening their corsets. As Edmund was greeting all of the guests, High King Peter was sitting in his bed chambers, looking out the window. He did enjoy the balls, but he never liked it whenever a prince from a far away land would dance with Susan. They would slide their hands all up and down her waist, and each glance he took it made him sicker and sicker. That's when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it up, and there stood Susan. She was wearing an elegant light blue silk gown with flower embroidery on the trim, and a long flowy train in the back. Peter smiled, and embraced her. Susan laughed, as she separated from him._

_"You don't want my dress to look wrinkly do you?" She asked as she flattened the fabric. Peter laughed._

_"Of course not. Especially since you really care." Peter remarked. Susan turned to look at him._

_"Hah, you know me too well." Susan took a step forward and embraced Peter's face. "Almost too well." She said as she gently kissed his lips. When they parted, Peter stared into her green eyes, and pulled her back in. _

_He was careful not to wrinkle her dress, but he was kissing her so intensely that it was nearly impossible. Susan was smiling, but serious at the same time, and had her hands on his neck and his head. Peter's hands were behind her head, and on her waist. They pressed their lips against each others as hard as they could without hurting themselves. The passion they created with just one simple kiss could cause so much depth, that they needed not anything else. _

_When there was another knock at the door, the two quickly disconnected, and wiped their mouths. They smiled at each other. As Peter allowed whoever was at the door to come in, he saw it was only Lucy telling him it was time to start._

_As the Grand Ball had begun, the Kings and Queens all danced with a select person. Peter was dancing with June, a princess of the Eastern Coast (of course she would never become a queen), Edmund was dancing with Annabel, June's sister. Susan was dancing with a prince of the Western Land, Gregory, and Lucy was dancing with his younger brother, Michael. June cared deeply for Peter, just as Gregory cared deeply for Susan, but neither the King of Queen fancied their partner._

_After the first dancing hour had ended, the whole party adjourned to the dining room. Peter would sit at the end of the table next to Susan, and under the table cloth, where no one could see, they were secretly holding hands. They would talk to their guests about upcoming plans, times of war; times of peace, but no one ever suspected that their very own King and Queen were together. _

_At times, they would both make an excuse to leave, and they would go away together. Peter would lead her into a small closet, which made them feel like children. They would play, caress, and hold each other, and stare into each others eyes. Whenever the mood got too serious, one of them would always kiss the other one in a playful way, which made them feel even more like children. Peter grabbed her hands, looked at her, and Susan stopped laughing._

_"You know I would never do anything to hurt you." Susan leaned on his hand that was holding her face. She smiled._

_"I wouldn't ever do anything to you either. And...I know." She leaned in to kiss him, and parted quickly. "We should be heading back. They'll be wondering where we are." Susan began to open the door, when Peter closed it shut._

_"…Then let them wonder." _

"Peter, are you alright?" Lucy asked as she paused from eating toast. Peter was suddenly drawn out of his flashback, and was caught staring at Susan. He continued to apply jam to his bread.

"Ye-yeah, sorry." He said. Susan walked over to the fridge and took out the orange juice as she poured herself a glass.

20 minutes later, Lucy had gone out with her friends, Susan was finishing up her breakfast, and Peter was in his room. He searched on the ground for clothes to wear. He went over to close his door when he saw Susan walking up the steps to her room. She was flipping her wet hair, and Peter felt his heart weaken. As he closed the door, he slipped on a dark blue button-down shirt. And as he turned towards his dresser, he saw Susan in her room through his window. Peter's and Susan's rooms were built in a way that if you looked out your window, you were able to see into the others'.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and watched into her room. Susan gracefully let her robe fall to the floor, letting it fall from her arms, to her hands, to her waist, to her knees, and finally to her feet. Peter began to bite his lip. He got no arousal out of seeing Susan naked, but a comforting feeling that made him sigh deeply. He could almost feel her hand on his chest as he looked at her through his window. He watched as Susan as she slipped on her panties, and her bra. Peter watched through his window the woman he loved and the one he lost so quickly. Susan stuck a hair pin in her mouth as she applied one to her dark, wet hair. As she placed the second pin into her hair, she began rummaging through her drawer. It was her makeup drawer. She normally would've applied bright red lipstick, nothing else, but today, she applied a gentler lipstick color, and Peter noticed. He noticed that after a certain amount of time had passed since their last trip to Narnia, Susan began to wear brighter shades of red lipstick. So when she applied a more neutral tone to her lustrous lips, Peter took it as a good sign.

Susan finally pulled up a black, silk, knee length skirt, and brushed herself off. That's when Susan stopped and turned to her door. Peter waited from behind his window to see who was at her door. When he saw that it was Andrew, him and Susan both flinched. Andrew began tearing off the very clothes Susan just had put on. Peter moved closer to the window, and really contemplated whether or not he should go rip Andrew's head off.

Andrew ripped off Susan's shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. Susan bit her lip, and stared straight ahead. She didn't enjoy this anymore… she used to, but not anymore. When Andrew began taking his own pants off, Peter couldn't stand to watch anymore. He stood up, and violently shut his curtains.

After Andrew had left, leaving a sense of calm throughout the house, Peter lay in his bed looking at the ceiling. He didn't understand why Susan let him do that to her. Then again, ever since she had been hurt that _one_ time, she changed forever.

Peter pulled a blanket up to his neck, when he heard Susan open her door. He listened carefully, and heard her stop in front of his door. Peter turned his head, and saw her shadow in the crack between his door and the floor. She then resumed to walking, and went into the bathroom. Peter lay awake to hear the shower running, again. He looked up at the ceiling, and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Warm Sheets

Chapter Four: Warm Sheets

"_One of these days, you'll miss your train and come stay with me  
We'll have drinks and talk about things, any excuse to stay awake with you  
You'll sleep here, I'll sleep there, but then the heating may be down again  
at my convenience  
we'd be good, we'd be great together."_

It was the third week in January, and the weather had just begun to get frosty. The trees were bare, and some had icicles hanging from their branches. The wind was bitter, and burned your eyes if you stared straight into the white air. Peter liked winter; he liked the cold, just as much as he liked the warm. He liked how you could see your breath when you breathe, and he liked it when your fingers got so cold they got tingly. But the thing he loved the most… was how Susan's cheeks would turn such a pretty shade of red. They would become rosy, and her lips would look bright red naturally, without lipstick. Her hair would become slightly frizzy which made him laugh inside. He knew that Susan loved snow, so when he saw some of her old spirit come back, even if just for a second, he felt like the happiest man in the world. He would watch her out of his window playing with the snowflakes. She almost acted like her old self when she was alone, but he always felt like there was something holding her back. He also saw when she would sit by the big tree and cry. He had to stop himself from crying himself when he saw tears stream down her face. She would let them freeze, and after a while, she would get up, and pretend like nothing happened. He wanted to make her warm, he wanted to hold her close, but he wasn't even sure if he'd get the chance again.

Most of the time Peter would sit outside, or in his room, rarely ever leaving the house. He occasionally had visitors, and some of the time he would be happy to see them. Then there were the girls that Susan had tried to get him to go out with. It just made him sad at the thought that the woman he had the strongest of love for was trying to set him up with another girl. Most of the time, during the date, Peter wouldn't even look at the girl. He would stare into space or just stare blankly at his plate, only half listening to what the girl had to say. He didn't even catch their names, and didn't even try to make conversation. He knew that it wasn't fair to lead them on, so he didn't... He never saw the same girl twice.

Even though he never brought a girl home, Susan persisted. He didn't know why, and even she herself didn't know why she kept pushing girls on him. Susan would smile when she introduced him to all of them, and she would always smile more when he saw Peter's blank expression of disinterest. There was one girl that Peter went out with where he let his guard down. Her name was Rachel Herring, and the only reason that he talked to her was because, she reminded him of Susan. She wasn't as wonderful as her, but she certainly was the closest. Her hair was dark brown, elbow length, and mostly straight with slight curls at the bottom. Her lips were full and a natural pink color, but the biggest thing that was wrong was her eyes. They were hazel, and Susan's were a piercing green. That's why Peter never looked at her straight in the eyes. When Rachel came home with Peter, and when Susan saw them outside together, Susan grinned, walked away from the window satisfied, and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"So, Peter, I've heard so much about your love for reading. I myself am an enthusiast. What are some of your favorites?" Rachel asked as she brushed off the snow from her jacket. Her cheeks were rosy, and there were pieces of snow embedded in her hair. Peter shrugged.

"Well, I don't really remember the titles." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I just sort of… pick one up and begin to read it." Rachel nodded, and laughed.

"Yes, I've done that before." Peter didn't bother to show her the rest of the house, all he wanted to do was sit in his room, in front of the fire. He didn't really want Rachel to come along too, but the outcome was inevitable.

Peter sat down on the brown sofa in front of the fire, and Rachel sat down next to him. She stared into the fire for a while, before either of them had begun to say anything. Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, and placed her hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter turned at the feeling of someone's hands on his shoulder; though he didn't look at her in the eyes.

"You know… Peter. We have so much in common." Rachel said as she inched closer near his face. Peter didn't say anything, and the only thing in his view was her hair, and her lips. She looked so much like Susan it was unbelievable. "And I can't help but feel like we have this unspeakable connection…" Rachel's lips softly touched Peter's, leaving him confused, and recalling that day he cherished the most…

"_Peter!" Susan yelled as Peter threw her to the soft, cushiony snow. Peter brushed the hair away from her face, and kissed all around her face. Susan laughed. "PE-TER!" Peter began kissing her neck and Susan continued laughing. He knew that her tickle spot was on the front of her neck. Susan managed to get away from Peter's grasp, and then out of no where, she stopped in the middle of the yard, staring up at the sky. A snowflake had fallen on her nose. She looked to Peter, and smiled. She loved snow. "It's snowing Peter!" She exclaimed as she twirled around and around. Peter slowly walked up and wrapped his arms around her. _

"… _I know." He gently kissed her cheek, and Susan returned the favor by kissing his lips. She pulled him close to her body, letting his hands go all up and down her back. He guided her to the ground, and brushed her hair back from her rosy cheeks. He fiercely kissed her, pushing her head into the snow. They began to take quick pants between kisses, and Susan ruffled her hands through his hair. Both of them started acting quicker, their hormones taking over. That's when Peter stopped and looked into Susan's eyes. He didn't want it to happen out of lust, he didn't want their first time to be because they couldn't stop themselves. Luckily, they both loved each other enough to slow down and stop. Peter continued to stare into Susan's eyes longingly. _

"…_You, sure?" Peter asked as he propped himself up with his hands. Susan took in a deep breath, and without hesitation, replied._

"_Yes."_

_Peter picked Susan up into his arms, and carried her into the house. The two didn't talk as Peter swung the door open and walked up the stairs. When they got into Peter's room, he placed Susan on the bed, and smiled. Susan never separated from his gaze. They had waited so long for this moment that it seemed natural. They both knew they had to wait for the perfect time, and the perfect time… had come. _

_Susan was sitting on the bed, her dark-chocolate brown hair draping her shoulders. Snowflakes were still in her hair, and on her clothes. She gracefully slipped off her winter jacket. Peter followed by taking off his winter coat and his red wool sweater. He took a step closer to Susan. Susan pulled off her shirt, which revealed a nude colored bra. Peter glanced towards her chest, but pulled his eyes back up to Susan's quickly there after. Peter took off his shoes and his pants. He was left standing in his long boxers, and his white undershirt. Susan smiled, as tears formed in her eyes. She quickly slipped off her brown skirt, and her clogs, as Peter stepped towards her. They backed up to the back of the bed, and Peter was lying on top of her. Peter brought his hand towards her face, and wiped away her tears. Susan held his hand, and kissed his lips. Peter ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her gently. They were going slow, they wanted to cherish this moment forever. _

_Peter pulled off his shirt and Susan touched his chest with her hand. He flinched when he felt her cold fingers on his chest, but he continued to stare into her eyes. He pulled her up so that she was sitting, facing him, and unhooked her bra, leaving her chest bare. He massaged her breasts with his hands and Susan let out a small whimper. Peter layed her back down on her back again, and began to kiss her. He started on her lips, and had a small trail of small kisses down her chest. He kissed all the way until her underwear line, and sat up. Susan stretched out her legs; Peter took off the stockings on each leg, and tossed them behind him. Susan smiled, and he carefully removed her white underwear. He then, removed his own underwear, and Susan pulled him back down. _

_The two exchanged fierce, yet gentle kisses before Peter arched into her, Susan gripped his back with her fingers, and bit her lip. Both of them were awkward in their own way, going at different paces, and Susan was closing her eyes because of the small pain she was feeling. Peter stopped and pulled out of Susan. He didn't want to hurt her, Susan knew this, and as she opened her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him so passionately that his heart felt weak. That was all the reassurance Peter needed. The two rocked back and forth in unison, Peter still staring into her eyes. The feeling was starting to turn from pain into pleasure as Susan wrapped her legs around Peter. Peter kissed Susan's neck, making her let out a small laugh. Peter was now going at a much faster pace, but he was still maintaining eye contact with Susan. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, and kissed her lips. Susan put her hands behind Peter's neck, and each time Peter thrusted into her, she pulled him in, keeping him close. Susan opened her mouth, and moaned softly, saying Peter's name. Peter heard Susan and it only made him go faster. As the two reached their climaxes, Peter fell onto Susan, and kissed her lips softly. Susan stared into Peter's eyes, and reached for his hand; she never wanted to let go. Peter loved her so much, but he didn't need sex to realize it. He wanted to stay with her forever until they were parted by death. _

Hazel.

Peter quickly sat up, and stared in front of him in awe. Rachel was below him, with only a bra and her underwear on. He himself only had his boxers on. Peter quickly got off of her.

"OUT! NOW, GET OUT!" He yelled as he started gathering her things. Rachel was so confused, but she complied.

"…Peter what's wrong? Tell me!" Rachel said as she caught the garments Peter was throwing at her. "PETER!" She yelled. Peter turned to her, tears streaming down his face. Rachel was taken aback; she had never seen a man cry before.

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! JUST GET OUT!" Rachel quickly put on her shirt and her skirt as she began crying. She didn't know what she had done. Rachel picked up her shoes, and ran out of his room tears rolling down her cheeks. "…leave…" Rachel hadn't done anything, Peter had. He had betrayed Susan. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He sat on the bed, wiping tears from his face. He felt so guilty, he wanted to punish himself right there. He lay on his back, pulled up the sheets, turned off his light, and closed his eyes.

In Susan's room, she heard Peter yelling, and started taking deep breaths of amazement. She slowly got out of her bed, picked up her blue robe, and started walking out of her room. Her delicate feet softly touched the hardwood floor as she walked to Peter's door. She nudged it open, and saw Peter lying on his side, in his bed. Susan walked in, and closed the door behind her. She let her robe fall to the floor and slowly got beneath the covers. She stared at Peter, but stayed on her side of the king sized bed. She rose up, kissed his cheek, and turned back around to her side, her back facing towards his.

Peter opened his eyes, and stared into the wall. Susan was here… in his bed… The cold that he always felt at night was now gone. His sheets were finally warm.


	5. Chapter 5 Part ONE

Chapter Five: Heart Shaped Tears

"_Say goodnight and go,  
why's it always always  
goodnight and go  
Darling not again  
Goodnight and go"_

_PART ONE_

The rain fell onto the roof, channeling the sound of small raindrops all the way to Peter's room. His dark blue curtains swayed from the gusts of wind, as a cold breeze swept across his bare chest. He slowly opened his eyelids, revealing brilliant blue eyes. His sheets were shoved near the bottom of his bed, leaving him vulnerable to the wind. Peter slowly flicked on the lamp next to his bed, and rubbed his eyes. It had been two weeks since Susan came into Peter's bed, and nothing had improved with Susan. At times he would look into her eyes and it was as if she was calling for him; but he politely smiled at her male escort, and turned his glance away.

Peter ran his hand through his hair as he stood sat up on his bed .He hazily walked over to his wooden dresser, and pulled out a simple, blue polo shirt. As soon as the collar slipped over his head, Peter heard the sound of a car driving off from the driveway. He ignored it and turned to his door as he heard the front door close.

Instead of heading downstairs, Peter walked down the long desolate hallway. He pulled down the overhead ladder to the attic, and carefully stepped up into the small, hot space. He didn't look around, he continued straight until he got to a small gold box. He unclasped the handle, and carefully opened the box. His fingers trailed along the smooth fabric as he pulled it up. The long silky dark green fabric almost fell through his fingers. He brought the light scarf up to his face. He took in one deep breath, and closed his eyes. Every once in a while, Peter would come up to the attic and breathe in what used to be his. He liked it because it almost made him forget that everyday, she was slowly falling further away from him. He never stayed too long though, because he was afraid that if he did…he would never leave, and her scent would become much too familiar and nothing special. Peter folded her scarf into even sections, and delicately placed it back into its box. He walked down the ladder to the second floor, and folded it back up again above him.

As Peter walked down the main stairs, he saw Lucy and Edmund walking from the front door, Edmund's arm around Lucy. Peter looked around. He saw Susan's room was empty, but he couldn't see her where he was. He turned to Edmund and Lucy.

"Ed, where's Susan?" Peter asked quietly. Edmund looked at him puzzled. He then looked at Lucy.

"Didn't Susan tell you?" Edmund replied. Peter gave them blank glances.

"Well, she went off to live with the Andrew in the city." As soon as those words came out of Lucy's mouth, Peter's whole body felt stiff and cold. "We…thought she told you, because she didn't make an effort to say goodbye." Lucy said, not knowing that those very words almost destroyed Peter. He rested his hand on the banister. He played it off well, but if he hadn't been supporting himself, he would've collapsed. As Lucy and Edmund walked back into the kitchen to finish their breakfasts, something in Peter snapped. He began running at full speed out the door. He ran down the steep steps, and rushed past all the trees. He was trying to catch up with her, but he knew it was too late. Every time he reminded himself of that fact, he began running harder and harder until his lungs were burning with pain. He finally stopped after three minutes of none stop sprinting. His thoughts began to spill out. What had he done? Had he really lost her forever? No, no… he couldn't have…could he? Peter fell to the ground, and clutched the dirt with his fingers. He dug his fingernails into the deep muddy soil, and then ripped them out in fury.

He solemnly walked back to the house, and as the rain continued to pour onto his head, he didn't know what to do. He was confused, upset, and hurt. He didn't know what he wanted to do other than just … be alone. He sat in the gazebo on a swing, and rested his head on his hand. He wanted to believe that Susan didn't actually leave, that she was actually just playing a joke on their whole family; but, he knew deep inside that Susan really was gone. He tried thinking of all the times they had been together, all the times they were perfect for one another.

_The sound of horses galloping echoed through the field. High King Peter and Queen Susan were out for a ride, when they decided to go further. Peter led the way with his stallion and Susan followed closely behind. They wove between trees, and jumped over logs, until Peter stopped. _

_It was a stream, surrounded by trees. Susan gracefully demounted her horse and walked over to the stream. She cupped water in her hands, and playfully splashed Peter. Peter smiled, and began walking towards Susan._

"_Ha!" He yelled as Susan continued splashing him. Peter was chasing her around and around, but finally caught a hold of her, as they moved to the ground. "You thought you could escape punishment. Silly, silly girl." He added playfully. Susan was panting from running, but Peter was smiling. He tenderly kissed Susan, and Susan returned the favor. Susan slipped off her cape, and slowly started unbuttoning her dress. Peter laughed, and pulled her back down for a kiss._

_But as soon as the trumpets and horns sounded, Peter and Susan quickly got dressed, and had a parting kiss. They knew that they had to love in private, act like brother and sister in public, and save making love for secret occasions, because this would be greatly frowned upon if anyone had found out._

_The next day, Peter was ordered to battle. Every time that he was going to be shipped out to another fight, Susan began to worry. She wouldn't make it obvious, but obvious enough that Peter could tell. She would smile, then frown, then try to bring back her smile. She would fidget with her dress, and she couldn't look Peter in the eyes. Peter always comforted her, and would graze his hand across her rosy cheek, telling her he was going to be fine. She always doubted him, but in the end, she always trusted Peter. She would try not to worry after, and they would always spend one magical night together before he left._

_Then, there were the times when all of the Kings and Queens would gather in the extravagant ballroom to have their weekly dance lessons. King Edmund would dance with Queen Lucy, and High King Peter would dance with Queen Susan. They would follow the dance moves, and Peter would playfully slide his hand further down Susan's waist. Then when anyone would look, he would discreetly pull it back up. In-between rehearsals, they would sneak behind the curtains, and kiss each other. It was amazing how secretive their relationship was because of the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off each other._

Peter opened his eyes, and he knew what he had to do. He had to let go of the one thing that was holding him back. He couldn't stand the everlasting pain he felt in his chest. The ever growing ball of heaviness that he felt everyday was becoming too much for him to balance…especially when Susan had left. He had to get rid of it, he knew he had to. He just didn't know how.


	6. Chapter 5 Part TWO

_PART TWO_

Peter gradually rose up from his seat, and then began walking back to the house. By this point he couldn't feel anything anymore. With the sharply cold rain in addition to all the pain he was feeling, his whole body had become numb. He couldn't feel the heavy rain drops falling on his shoulders or the amount of misery growing within him.

As he clutched the metal door handle, he glanced behind. He was giving Susan one last chance…he was giving himself one last chance before he did what he did. He sighed as the empty driveway remained empty, and opened the main door.

As he entered the house, he saw Lucy and Edmund with their tutor in the study. Peter, being the eldest, didn't have his tutor until later. He slowly walked up the wooden steps, and didn't look back. He walked into his room, grabbed a pair of scissors, and walked out. He sighed before he grasped the frayed rope that hung from the ceiling. As he tugged, the overhead ladder came falling down, opening up the attic. Peter let go of the rope, and continued upstairs.

He took heavy breaths, and looked behind him. As he approached the box he began to feel emotional. And when he saw Susan's scarf in his hands, and the pair of scissors next to it, he lost it. He tried to cut the scarf to shreds, but he couldn't. Even though he almost fully believed she was in the past, he couldn't just get rid of her, he wanted this memory, this _one_ memory. Rain drops fell from the old ceiling, and the breeze created goosebumps on his skin. He was feeling light headed, and began to remember the very day that had started everything. The day that he blocked out of his mind for so many years, he bit his lip, and let the memories flush back into his mind.

_Rain had just begun to fall when there came a knock on Susan's door. Susan put down the book she had been reading, and stood up. Another knock. Susan approached her door, and when she swung it open, her friend Maxwell came running in. His clothing was wet, and his hair was soaked to his skin. _

"_Max!" She yelled as she quickly fetched a towel. "What's wrong!" She asked anxiously. Max sighed. He looked up at her with his bright blue eyes, and he frowned._

"_They kicked me out!" He yelled. Susan sighed. "I couldn't take it any longer, I had to tell them Susan, I HAD TO!" Susan patted Max's back and smiled. _

"_Its okay, it's okay." Max was hysterical, practically hyperventilating. _

_Max was a long friend of Susan's. He has been homosexual for almost 4 years now, but tonight was the night that he told his parents. _

"_I told them everything. About their affect on me, about how I felt….about Henry…" Susan frowned. "They just kicked me out, they had nothing to say, and they just pointed towards the door." Susan hushed him. "So… I was wondering…could I… spend the night here?" He asked, and Susan nodded._

"_Of course! You are always welcome. First, let me get you some clothes." _

_Susan walked up from her bed and towards her closet. She had a spare t-shirt and a spare pair of pants that Peter had left the last time he spent the night. She smiled as she picked them up._

"_Here you go." She said as she handed the clothing over to Max. He quickly stripped off his clothes, as Susan slipped on her slip. The two got into Susan's bed, and she hushed him cradling him with her body, letting them fall to sleep._

_The high king quickly slipped on his red robe, and hurried downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, and saw the maids cooking breakfast. He approached one of them and whispered into her ear._

"_Breakfast will be delayed an hour this morning." The maid acknowledged Peter's request as he walked outside. The grass was dewy, but the sky was clear. He roamed the garden, until he saw bluebells, Susan's favorite flower. He picked a dozen bluebells, and when he went back into the castle, he tied them with a purple ribbon. Morning was his favorite time in the day. Lucy and Edmund slept well past ten, so it gave him and Susan a chance to catch up, a chance to be with one another._

_Peter hastily walked into the castle, and up towards Susan's room. It was these little surprise visits that made Susan like Peter even more. He would show up at all types of times: during her riding lesson, in the morning, just before she went to bed, when she was outside, you name it, and Peter was there. Peter stood outside Susan's door, and quietly nudged it open. As he did, he saw a pair of pants near the door. Confused, he widened the door. As he saw Susan's clothes on the ground too, with a pale green shirt that must belong to a man, he looked towards the bed. _

_Peter dropped the flowers to the floor. There.was.a.man.in.Susan's.bed. Peter took another step forward as he saw just who it was. It was Maxwell! The boy he formally introduced to his family! How dare he! Then he saw the position they were in. Susan and Max's bodies looked like they were one person. Susan was behind Max, holding him in her arms. Tears began to form in Peter's eyes as he clutched his fist so hard you could see blood as he began to dig his fingernails into his palm. _

_Peter ran out of the room as thoughts paced into his head. They started out rational, but as the hand on the clock turned and turned, they slowly became words of hatred. He was pacing up and down the hallway, thinking of how she could've done this to him. He thought she loved him, and he definitely loved her. His vision turned blurry, and his steps became erratic. Without thinking, he ran downstairs to the phone and called for June._

"_Hello? Yes, this is the High King Peter I was wondering if Princess June was in?" He asked calmly. He wiped his tears away from his face._

"_Yes, I am June. How are you Peter? This is such an honor I must tell you." He heard June say on the other line. Peter didn't smile. _

"_Yes well, I was wondering…" Peter took in a deep breath. This was the part where deep in his heart he was telling himself not to do what he was about to do, but he couldn't get the image of Susan and Max out of his head. "…would you like to come away with me for a while?" As the words slipped out of his mouth, he heard excitement on the other line. _

"_Wow Peter I never knew! I…yes! Of course… yes!" There was a pause. "..So when shall you be by?" She asked quickly. Peter knew she was smiling on the other end._

"_Today. In forty minutes. See you then." Peter hung up the phone and walked down the hall towards the guard. _

"_I will be out for a couple of days on personal business." The guard nodded, and Peter walked back upstairs. He walked past Susan's room, with anger filling within him. He glided into his own room and walked into his closet. He dragged out a small box, and opened it. Inside was a green silk scarf that he took from Susan on one of their first rides to the creek together. He clutched it to his chest and forced back his salty tears._

_The next hour was all a blur to Peter. It wasn't him that was acting, it was the anger he felt deep within himself. He mounted on his horse, and galloped to June's castle which was 20 minutes away. Every step of his horse, another tear fell onto Peter's cheek. When he arrived to June's palace, he quickly wiped them off his face, and approached her door. When he saw her standing there in the doorway, dressed in a pale pink gown, he smiled. She did look lovely. He grabbed her waist, and pressed his lips against hers. She hesitated at first, but relaxed and enjoyed it. For Peter, it was unnatural. She didn't kiss like Susan, she didn't smell like Susan, but her lips did feel like Susan's. When he parted from her, he could see the daze in her eyes, but he frowned. He wasn't happy, but it would have to do. _

_Peter then helped June onto her horse, and mounted his own. They traveled for almost an hour before Peter stopped at a house that was hidden in the forest. He helped her down, and walked her into the house._

_Meanwhile, at Cair Paravel, Susan just opened her eyes. She was at first startled when she saw a man in her bed that wasn't Peter, but then recalled what had happened the night before. She sighed as she separated from Max and she tied up her robe as she slowly and quietly walked out of her room. As she passed her door, she saw a flower, lying on the wooden floor. Curious, she picked it up, and chuckled as she stuck it in her hair. _

_When she walked downstairs, she expected to see Peter reading near the fireplace, or relaxing on the deck. And when she searched all of downstairs and couldn't find him, she became confused. She pulled her robe tighter as she approached the main guard._

"_Um…Excuse me?" The guard turned and nodded. "Do you know where Peter is?" She asked calmly._

"_The High King Peter said that he would be away on personal business for some days." Susan stood for a second. Personal business?_

"_Thank you." The guard nodded, and Susan went into the living room, to think. _

_The next couple of days were hell for Susan. Every second of every moment seemed too long without Peter. Every morning, she would wake up to a empty bed. She would look out her window and find that the love of nature she once held…was slipping away. Sometimes she would walk to Peter's room and lean on his door. She would picture him on his bed smiling, and she got happier for a second. She did have Edmund and Lucy to accompany her, but they weren't nearly as much fun as Peter. She didn't laugh with them like she laughed with Peter, and she didn't enjoy spending her time with them as much as she did with Peter. Another day would go by, without anyone knowing where he was. There was talk of a kidnapping, and that only made Susan worry. At least when he went to battle, she was sure where he was. This was a new pain, a heart wrenching kind of pain where she thought that any moment; she could lose him forever, and not know why. _

_That's when, when there was talk of the High King returning, Susan beamed with happiness. She put on her most beautiful dress, and let her hair fall down onto her back. She applied a light gloss to her lips and a light shade of purple to her eyelid. She wanted to look beautiful when Peter came home. _

_When he was in plain view, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan gathered around the main entrance, ready to greet their brother. Susan was ecstatic, there were so many butterflies in her stomach, she had a hard time keeping a 'queen like' face. She watched in anticipation as the door knob slowly opened. She held her breath, and she was about to go give Peter a great big hug…when she realized something was in her way. The color from Susan's face suddenly drained as she saw what was in front of her. June was latched onto Peter, and Peter was acting romantically towards her. Susan felt her heart shatter as if it was glass and she had to bite her lip so that she wouldn't cry. She tried smiling but she couldn't. The site was too much for her to bear. Peter left with June. Why? Why? WHY! She needed answers! But the man she loved seemed so much further away then two feet in front of her. He seemed like a different person as Edmund and Lucy individually gave him hugs. Susan sighed and felt a hole in her chest, leaving her without words._

_When Peter saw Susan's face as he walked in, he almost felt like forgiving her. He didn't look at her twice, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw her biting her lip, and fumbling with her dress. She did look beautiful. She knew that Peter loved the color purple on her. But why was she wearing it, if she had slept with Max?_

_As the group moved into the living room, June had kissed Peter twice. Susan felt anger rise within her. Now she was just furious. Why would Peter do this to her? She wanted more than anything to get up and hit June and Peter right in the face. That's when, the two announced the wedding, Susan had to blurt out something._

"_Married!" She said as the group turned towards her. She at first stared at Peter, but found it too hard to focus on him, so she turned to June. _

"_Yes." Peter said, staring at Susan. "In one week from tomorrow." He turned to June, and she kissed him again. He saw Susan out of the corner of his eye, and what he thought looked like a tear. A tear? He was so confused. _

"_Well, I'm happy for you." Susan said as she stood up. "I must go meet Maxwell, have a nice day all of you." She gave Lucy a little kiss as she walked out. Peter flinched. So she was still seeing Max. Then he really had done the right thing, and Susan really had hurt him. _

_The next week, Susan spent most of her time with Maxwell, which made it easier for Peter to spend all of his time with June. Susan would just lay in Max's arms, crying and crying. She felt so hurt and a pain that was tearing her up inside more everyday. Edmund and Lucy had both noticed that their sister was in pain, but they didn't know why. They decided that it was best if they didn't do anything about it, because staying with Max seemed to be working alright. _

_When the wedding day had finally come, it was the most marvelous thing to see. There were flowers everywhere, Dryads, Centaurs; tons of creatures had come to witness the High King's marriage. Susan and Lucy were dressed in a pale pink gown, each holding a bouquet of pink roses. They slowly walked down the aisle as bridesmaids; Susan felt a growing pain with every step. For a moment she thought that she was the one going down the aisle, the one marrying Peter, so she smiled. Peter saw that smile and he smiled back. That's when he realized that he wasn't marrying Susan…he was marrying June…the wrong woman. _

_When June walked up the aisle in her gorgeous, extravagant dress, Peter expected to feel even just an ounce of happiness, but none came to him. The two said their vows, and then, the final part had come. _

"_If anyone should appose to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace…" _

_Susan bit her lip. Inside her head she was talking to herself. _"Do it Susan! Just object. One word…object!" _But nothing would come out of her mouth. _

_Peter clenched June's hands tighter. He didn't want her, he wanted Susan! _"Susan please…just say you object…please……"

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

_Susan's heart fell. She had really lost him. The worst thing was, she had no idea why. What had she done? She hadn't done anything, maybe Peter was the one to blame. She didn't know, but she definitely knew that this was not right._

_As June and Peter walked down the aisle married, Lucy hugged Susan, and Susan forced out a smile for her little sister. That's when Susan saw a man standing a couple meters away from her. She slyly approached him, and slid her arm through his. The man turned to her, and smiled. They walked out together. _

_The night that followed would not be considered a honeymoon to Peter. He and June were upstairs in the master suite of the castle. They couldn't have sex because June was still under the age of 21. She was in the shower, while Peter was on the bed, head in his hands. He let his head fall onto his pillow as his eyes widened. He heard Susan in the room below him. He listened harder, and heard the sound of a bed squeaking, and moans of another man. He sat up appalled. Susan was having sex with another man! Again! Peter felt the tears forming in his eyes, sat up, and walked out of the room._

_During the next three years, nothing had improved with Peter and Susan. Susan would continue to ease her pain with men, and Peter would continue to be with June, ignoring Susan, and the men she brought with her. They once had a love…… and now it was lost._

When Peter awoke from his daydream, tears were streaming down his face, and his legs were shaking. HE had hurt Susan. HE was the reason for everything. HE was the one that made Susan turn against him. HE caused it all. Peter dropped everything he was holding, and turned to the window. The rain had begun falling harder; mud was forming in the ground. Just as he was about to turn away, he saw something shimmer in the distance.

He bit his lip, and pressed his face against the window. He saw what he thought looked like…a green dress.

Peter ran downstairs, nearly falling off the ladder. He galloped down the main stairs, and flung open the main doors. Then he saw her. Susan. Susan had come back. She was standing two meters in front of him, crying. The rain had soaked her to the skin and she was panting. Her dark hair cradled her shoulders, and her cheeks had turned rosy. Peter was drawing in deep breaths that burned his nostrils, but he didn't care…Susan was back.

Not one of them said anything. They just stood there. They hadn't looked each other in the eyes in so long, Peter's heart felt weak.

"…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Peter heard himself say. Susan smiled, and began to cry harder. She stepped towards him. "…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Susan nodded, and stepped closer to Peter. Peter sighed as he felt Susan's hand touch his cheek.

"…I'm sorry too…"

Peter grabbed Susan, and passionately kissed her. It felt so right and so good. Peter wrapped his arms around Susan, and Susan had wrapped her arms around Peter. This moment…was perfect.

He pressed his hand against her back, pressing her closer into him. Susan rested her hands on his neck, as she gently pulled away. Peter took a moment to brush her hair behind her ear. Susan quickly, however, engaged right back into the kiss.

When the two separated, they stared into each others eyes. Peter smiled, and sighed.

"I love you." Susan smiled. Peter had never said that before, he had never gotten a chance.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." She said as she leaned on his shoulder. Peter brought her head up and gently kissed her on her lips.

"…You don't know how long I've been dying _to _say that." Susan smiled, and kissed him back.

"I love you too…by the way." She laughed, and Peter stroked her rosy cheek. Peter nodded, as a tear fell from Susan's eye.

The two walked to their creek, holding each others hands. Susan's heart swelled with each step, and Peter's old self began to shine through. As the two layed down on the wet dewy grass, Susan stopped the kiss to look into Peter's eyes.

"…Don't leave me again…" She said as Peter stroked her cheek.

"I'll stay…" Peter kissed her lips. "…with you…" He kissed her again, "…forever."

Susan smiled, and rested her head on Peter's chest. As they closed their eyes, they felt something they hadn't felt in a long time. They both knew what they were feeling was what they were supposed to have. A love, a friendship, and a bond that would last for eternity. They lay in each others' bodies, holding each other close. Susan and Peter didn't mind if they stayed in that one moment forever, because they both had what they needed...

…Susan had her King, and Peter had his Queen…


End file.
